Rafkin The Psychic
by BlueRose Shortysoul
Summary: Story about Dennis Rafkin and his niece, Cleo after the movie. Dennis & Cleo discovered they have far greater power and destiny.R&R My 1st time to write fanfic, go easy on me and English is not my 1st language. I owned the other OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS or DENNIS RAFKIN. I own Cleo Rafkin and other OC in this story. It is more to supernatural than paranormal ^^**

My name is Cleo Rafkin , I am a descendant from a great wizard and psychic in dark ages , Rothfolio Rafkin . Of course in the dark ages , anything to do with magic is quickly banished . But not my ancestor, with his gift to foreseen future past present and linked with dead spirits that wander this earth has save him from the evil fate. After his death , his next generation have not shown any of the special gift but Rothfolio has left a prophecy that in the new world , there will be two of his descendant will acquire such gift to banish the evil in the new world.

To me, the 'new world' Rothfolio has mentioned is this modern days, when people use machine guns instead of swords and axes, use cars instead of horses and any other things that can be consider modern.

I live in this time, and I am the descendant from Rothfolio, and I have such a gift ; I can foreseen future,past and present as well as communicate with dead spirits , I can see them with my own green eyes. Yes, my eyes are green, and I have light brown hair . My parent knew about my gift but ensure me to keep it secret, my dad, David Rafkin are not surprise at all when I told him about my gift when I just barely three years old, this is because his only little brother has it too, his name is Dennis Rafkin. I barely remember him, I just met him when I was one year old and I barely recognised him at that time. He is 10 years younger than my dad . My dad married my mom, Alice when he is 25, so at that time my uncle Dennis was just 15 years old. I never got to see my dad's parent because they died in car accident years they rest in peace.

The story begins when I was 13 years old, when I was eating breakfast with my mom at the dining hall, thanks to my dad who a successful businessman owns a great mansion, he make sure the mansion built on fresh land that do not have spirits wandering around because he want me to be in peace and keep me safe. But that does not mean I never meet ghosts , at my schools , I meet many ghosts ; students, janitors, teachers and even ghosts that have their grave under the school. Currently, I am attending my junior middle school, I do not have many friends because it is hard to keep your secret with so many people around you, so I like to be alone. One more thing, I cannot touch other human, or I will go into seizures, its painful when suddenly the people's past life infront of me when I touch them. I try to overcome it, by wearing gloves , I start wearing them when I starting school years ago. When I am wearing them, there is less pain when you touch somebody but I still got the flash of their pastlife . But it did not work when I am near ghosts, I go into seizures very badly. Now I am in the process learning to open and close my mind to this psychic thing.

One of my specialty than psychic, I am also a witch since Rothfolio is a wizard, I do not know if my uncle Dennis is a wizard too. So my story begins on this one day, my dad receive a phone call from someone, I think it might be bad news because dad looked so shocked and terribly upset. After he put down the phone, mom and I in the dining hall waiting for him to speak. I can see from his eyes, he look dreadfully lost.

" Dennis ..."my dad started, but he could not coped with it. I swear I saw a glint of tears in his eyes.

"Uncle Dennis? "I asked. "What happen to him?" I knew its going to be a terrible news .

"Dennis is dead."Finally my dad has a courage to speak out.

Mom gasped, "Oh dear.. What happen?Oh poor Dennis.."

"They say he have an accident , he was trying to help someone..they are bringing his body to the hospital."

"I'll go with you,"said mom, retrieving her coat in the coat wardrobe.

"Me too, I want to see Uncle Dennis,"said I, although like I said I barely remember him, since he disappear since 12 years ago. Dad always want to find him but he never could.

"No, Cleo. You have a school to go,"My mom looked at me. I know this is family situation so I do not want to argue , and headed for school the next few minutes. I remember when I try to use my psychic power on dad pictures with uncle Dennis , just want to know more about him as he is a psychic but only I could see that he always sit at the corner of his room, alone. Sometimes he got into seizures more badly than I am. It is too painful to see that I stopped.

Arriving at school, I meet my fellow friend , Anastatia Corner . She is brunette and have this happy go lucky personality while I am more mysterious. They say our friendship are weird because our personalities are very much different. Anastatia did not care what people thinks after I save her from the death when she fall off cliff in our hiking trip , thanks to my psychic I could see her falling before it happens and I made a grab at her hand, although I got into serious seizures from holding her too long. Anastatia always feel sympathy towards me although I do not need it. This is because Norville Lynard always taunt me as he always saw me in seizures, the pain is killing me of course. He always joke about "Ooo..somebody please get the cat men , our queen has big migraine!" and then cackled with his jokes, he tried to get people called me Cleopatra because of my name Cleo. His effort is worthless, nobody cares him like the frog in the mud. So he taunt me more , by criticised my gloved hands . He say my hands covered with warts , but as usual I do nothing to stop him.

I wandered around the school during lunch break, I have no appetite for lunch for now. I am worried about Uncle Dennis although I know he is already dead, but I could not stop thinking what possibly the cause of his dead.

"Are you sure you do not want to eat,Cleo? Even a bite?"asked Anastatia.

"Don't worry. I already have heavy breakfast this morning, see you in class," I waved her goodbye, before continue wandering just shrugged and walked off to cafeteria.

Most of the student are inside the cafeteria, some are outside at the field, so mostly the corridor is deserted. I walked to the third floor, and saw a half-hidden spiral staircase at the end of the third floor corridor, I guess it may lead to the rooftop of the school building.

To my surprise, I spotted Norville Lynard sitting at the top of the staircase."Hey,Norville!"

Norville looked surprised and jumped down the staircase. "What are you doing here?"he barked.

"I am the one who suppose to ask you that question first,"I replied. "What are you doing up here? Why you aren't at the cafeteria like everyone else,Norville?"

"Don'.."he growled.

"What?Norville? Its your name, why wouldn't I call you that?" I asked questioningly.

"Its none of your business.I prefer Lynard than Norville,"he muttered . "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Nothing, I don't feel like eating so I just walk around checking out, and I'm surprised to find you here."

Norville did not respond, he just sat there at the bottom of the stairs. " Well, I'll be going ." But as I want to walked away, he grabbed my wrist to hold me. As fast as lightning, I got into seizures , very painful that I do not feel the pain on my knees when they both hit the floor . I see flashes of Norville's pastlife infront of my eyes.

A younger Norville been surrounded by boys much bigger than Norville who are skinny.I guess , those boys are school bullies.

_"Hey, Oddville! Do you really come from the place of freak?" One of the bullies taunt Norville, and laugh madly with the rest._

_"Yeah, freak!"_

_"Go back where you come from, wormville!" One of the bullies push Norville so hard that he hit the wall behind him. The school bullies laughed and left him crying silently._

_Then there is a flash , I could see forest in night and a very bright moon on the sky, after that everything become blur._

Norville who panicked when I fall on my knees , let go of my wrist. The pain subsided a little, but my head still ached badly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just another migraine 't worry.."I try to stand up but my head still aching .

"Let me help you.."He reached for me.

"No!" I shouted. "No.. I mean .. just don't touch me."

"Whatever you said.."Norville ascend the stairs and sat back at the top of the spiral staircase." Are you sure you are okay?"he asked.

"I'm okay,Norville." I stood up, looked at him.

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Why? Because you hate that name just because someone make fun of your name , isn't it?" I asked calmly, remembering of what I just saw just now.

Norville looking at me curiously, " How do you know about that? "

"Don't you think I will feel the same thing when you making jokes about my name,"I replied without answering his question.

"Well, I..."Norville stared at his shoes , guilty overwhelmed him. " I.."

"Don't worry, I don't take it seriously," I laughed, making him looked at me, disbelieved.

"Really?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm getting used to it, you know. Indeed my dad named me after Cleopatra, he said, she's a great leader and mysterious too."

"So you're not mad?" Norville asked nervously.

"Nope. Not at all, how about you, Norv?"

"I..what did you just call me?"

"Norv for short, I think its sound cool,"I smiled.

Norville thought for a while, " Yeah, it is cool. Norv, I like it!"

Norville and I have a long chat, I found out that his parent named him after a small peaceful town in a country where they spend their honeymoon. For me, it is totally sweet. The bell rang showing that the lunch break has ended and I have to rush to my next class.

"Well, I got to go now. Nice chatting with you," I said.

"Wait, Cleo,"he called.

I turned around and Norville already stood at the bottom of the stairs. "I'm sorry for what have I done to you before. I always thought you are a freak and it reminds me of me being bullied ."

I smiled. " I am a freak alright but a special freak is to be accurate." I waved him goodbye before walked off to my class leaving Norville confused.

I passed the school janitor ghost who kept sweeping the floor with his broom, he died when slipped on a wet floor and he is too old for his job. The janitor looked up when I passed by and I whispered, " Keep up the good work, Britzley." The janitor smiled and continued his work although its worthless .

That evening I got home , I rushed into the house when I saw my dad' s car already in the garage."Dad?Mom?"I called.

Both of them in the living room , sad is an underestimate for me to describe their feelings.

"Oh Cleo,"My mom hugged me, it did not pained me because my mom is a psychology expert , she knew how to control it when holding me.

"How is Uncle Dennis?"I asked, concerned.

"Very bad,Cleo. He suffered critical damage to his bones. Broken bones, fracture skull even his spine,"Dad explained.

"That's horrible! "I gasped. I doubt human did this, because this is inhuman! Poor Dennis..

" We'll be holding his funeral tomorrow.."Mom informed me.

"And I wouldn't be coming, right?"I asked. Graveyard is one place that is forbidden for me.

Dad did not say anything, he is too protective and now even more after what happened to his brother.

"Don't worry ,dad. I understand.." I stopped mid-sentence. I felt something weird , some force because I went into those seizures again but only a little.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked mom when seeing me holding my aching head.

"Yes. yes. I'm fine..I just want to go to my room."I think someone pass our living room door just now. "Excuse me, mom,dad." I stormed out of the living room and ran upstairs, using my psychic power I try to detect where is the source of the force coming from. It is coming from dad's study room. I try the doorknob but it is locked. Not a problem, I just use little magic to open the door.

In a second, there is a click and the door opened without a creak since Dad do not like a single creak in this household. There it is, standing near a fireplace, looking at the photos dad always keep on the shelf above the fireplace. It is a ghost of a man with a light brown hair like me , he wore a brown coat and under it ,is an orange shirt , brown trouser and black shoes.

"Who are you?" I asked , and the ghost spun in surprise. He has a green eyes like me, could he be my uncle, Dennis Rafkin?

"You can see me?" he asked , looking at me with a puzzling look. Creepily, his right side of face from head down to neck is covered with blood.

" Yes, I can.I am a psychic too like you are" I watched him more intently, he might be 28 years old. He looks pale maybe because he is a ghost I presume. "Are you Dennis Rafkin? ' I asked.

Once again the ghost looked surprise, "And how do you know my name?"

"Don't you remember?" I walked towards him. " I am your niece, David's Rafkin"

Dennis looked at me, " You mean you are my brother's daughter! I..I'm sorry, I just met you 12 years ago when you are one year old, and you grow up so much."

"So you are Dennis?" I asked again.

" I am, or I would not be here," he replied sarcastically. "How come you can see me? Although I have the psychic power, I can't see any ghost , only feel them and sense them or whatever this mad psychic power does to me."

" I think I have more advanced psychic than yours," I answered.

He smiled, " I better off without it." "Because of this, I got into such mess that cost me, my life!" he blurted out unexpectedly.

"Shh..You follow dad here right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I feel guilty , I sort of runaway from him 12 years ago, actually I do not want to bear the burden on him since he already married and have you as his daughter .He always been too kind to me."

" Same goes to me, but you know to be safe is to be with family who love you always. And the only family you have is dad."

" I guess you right , I make a wrong decision at that time. What was I thinking? it is all because of this stupid Psychic!"

I guess he could not control his emotion right now, he seems so mad about his psychic power, I wonder why.."Did you know anything about Rothfolio Rafkin?"I asked,changing the subject.

Dennis thought for a moment, " I heard of him from granpa stories, granpa said he told a prophecy that goes down in our family for generations."

"Yes, I think the prophecy might linked to us both," I exclaimed.

" You mean, we are the chosen one . Damn, why they have to choose me? I had had enough of it!"

Now his anger went off again, and his voices could been carried down to the living room as after that I heard my mom called, "Cleo dear? Are you alright? "

"Yes , mom. Don't worry!" I called back and shot a glare at Dennis . "Lower your voice, or they know you here,"I whispered to him.

Dennis grab something in his pocket and throw the thing to me, and I caught it in my hand. It is a pair of clear glasses. "What is this? Spectacles?"

"It is not just spectacles. It is for you to see ghosts by looking through it,"he explained. "I hate wearing it because the ghosts just can't wait to make a big fat BOO infront of your face."

"Why should I need this? I already can see ghosts, and most of them are friendly,"I asked again.

"Friendly, they would loved to kill you next.."he replied with sarcasm.

"So you were killed by ghosts?"

Dennis looked stunned, there is a shadow of horror across his face, he shake his head furiously and looked at me. " Give those glasses to your dad, but not now, I'm not ready to meet him yet."

Disapprove that he did not answered my question, I just nodded and put the glasses in my pocket. We both jumped in shocked when hearing footsteps approaching the study room. It was my mom.

"Cleo? What are you doing?" My mom entered the study room, " Isn't this room suppose to be locked?"

"I..no.. It's not locked so I take a peek in,"I lied.

"And why are you here?" Mom asked curiously.

"I..just want to take another look at dad's photo," I forgot my past experience just because I try to hid the truth, my hand reached for one of dad's photo above the fireplace and I got into seizures horribly.

I saw some flash of someone's past I did not know it is either dad's or Dennis's. The two brothers are fighting, well Dennis more rebellious and keep throwing things to the floor while younger Dad tried to restrained him.

_"Keep away from me!"shouted Dennis. He throw his books to the windows._

_"Dennis, stop acting like this or the neighbour will heard it and they will want to see you went to the asylum."_

_"That's it then, they think I'm crazy! Just because I have this..this.." Dennis is close to tears but he bravely hold it back._

_"Wonderful gift,Dennis..there is nothing wrong with you, you are just special,"Dad tried to comfort his brother._

_"Special? I'm a freak,David. A FREAK!"_

With that, my head ached horribly that I passed out. Mom cried in suprised and call for dad, and I saw a glint before I passed out, Dennis looked very terrified. The photo that I held in my hands dropped to the floor.

9d2203e1-9259-4765-8517-b934bec76cbd

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I realised that I was in my room. I must be unconscious for hours since it is already past midnight.

"You're awake!" came a voice from the corner of my room. Dennis Rafkin sitting on my couch , rubbing his specs with his cloth. " I nearly slept waiting for you to awake. What happened to you in the study?"

"You didn't know? I got into some seizures but this time it is too powerful that I passed out, I never pass out before," I explained.

"I know and I experienced them, painful isn't it?" he replied. "So what have you saw? Somebody's pastlife appear infront of you," he said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and I saw dad and you, you two was arguing . Well, dad looks like he try to calm you down.."

"I know.. I know.. I'm in one of my rage.. like half mad. You know what? This psychic thing that makes me mad, make me a freak and make my life terrible.." Dennis started babbling and pacing around the room.

"Calm down would you?"

Dennis slumped back into the couch. " What you want me to do then?"

I got up off my bed, "About Rothfolio...he had this prophecy right?"

Dennis sighed , "I don't want anything to do with Rothfolio right now."

I just ignored him and walked towards my door to hear any sound outside.

"What are you doing?"Dennis asked.

"Shh..I try to listen if my parent are still awake or not . Good, I think they're asleep already." I walked towards my writing desk and open a secret compartment under the writing desk where I retrieve a big heavy leather cover book .

"What the hell is that?" Dennis asked curiously, while he stood beside me.

" This. Is a book," I said and Dennis looked annoyed.

" I know it is a book, I lost my body not my mind," he replied. I can see his eyes widen when he read the title across the book.

"_Alica Quod Philosophy Libri _" I read.

"Book of spells and philosophy? You got to be kidding, this is Rothfolio's book. No wonder it is so ancient," Dennis said. "How did you get this book anyway?"

" Found it, granpa used to have this ancient chest. I try to unlocked it since it always locked. But to my surprise, the chest open by itself when I approached it. I guess because I have this magic blood. Don't you have any magic powers too?"

" Well, I..I don't know, I never want to know. I never want to be a freak , you see.."

" Could you stop saying that you are a freak!" I accidentally shouted at him. Dennis stared at me. "I am a freak too but I never think like that. I think this is a gift and it is my destiny.."

"The prophecy..."Dennis mumbled.

There is a rush of feet outside my room , and suddenly my bedroom door is opened. My mom and dad standing on the door way looking terrified. I quickly using my magic shoved Rothfolio's book under my bed. Dennis saw this and he look very surprised.

"Cleo, happen ? We heard you scream. Are you having a nightmare ?" My mom rushed to me.

"No, mom. I'm okay. I just saw a cockroach just now, it came out of nowhere. I'm tired , can I sleep now?" I lied.

Mom and dad watched me with a worried look. "I'm fine,"I said.

"Okay then. Good night , dear,"Mom kissed me on the cheek before went out of my room with my dad.I climbed onto my bed and sat on it. Dennis seems try to listen to my parent's footsteps died away then he addressed me, " How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked back.

"That ..you just shove that book under your bed as fast as lightning and without moving from your spot there,"Dennis seems so surprised.

I sighed. " I already told you, I have magic powers. Rothfolio is a wizard himself, great one. His popularity might be not as great as Merlin I guess."

"Funny, very you can do anything with this magic?" Dennis asked , he looks a little bit interested.

"Almost everything , except magic cannot bring the dead alive again. How come you don't get any magic powers? Have you ever try ?"

Dennis look smug, " Well, I don't care , did I? I never want this psychic nor magic.."

"Okay, okay I know what you want to say after that," I stopped him before he go shouting about freak again. I retrieve Rothfolio's book from under my bed by magic, Dennis watched me with awe.

I flicked through the pages and found the page with the prophecy. " Here it is, the great prophecy."

Dennis peered into the book, "_Ut luna opportunus sol solis , divum cado , diabolus mos orior oriri ortus , coma duos maiestas , praeeo universitas ut a perspicuus locus addo pacis una _" he read aloud.

"When the moon meets the sun , the sky falls , the devil will rise , leaves two greatness , to lead the world to a bright place , and bring peace together " I read, translated it to english.

"At eclipse , something terrible going to happen , the two greatness , is it us?" Dennis looked at me.

I nodded. " It seems so, with our psychic and magic we can deal with it. To lead the world to a bright place, that's mean we have a chance to save the world! This is our destiny!"

"No, its your destiny. Count me out." Dennis slumped back on the couch.

"But..." I feel disappointed , I could not believe my own uncle is a disgrace , so selfish.

Dennis saw my face looked crestfallen , that he got up and said , "Cleo, I just think this prophecy is neither you nor my destiny. Cleo, you are still young, to be involved in this such dangerous task..what will your dad say? I already broke your dad's heart, don't break his heart twice."

There I saw a faint glint of sadness and lone love in his eyes, behind the hatred and disgust that always fill his heart. "Uncle?"

"Call me Dennis, I don't think I suit enough to be your uncle," he turned away from me.

" Dennis, if you already dead, why you are not moving on like most of the others?" I asked the question that keep floating in my mind.

"You see,Cleo. I have fault in the past and that prevent me to move on to afterlife,"he answered. Then he started to told me about the truth how he had died. He told me about the Kriticos family, and what he have done for the past twelve years where he helped a man named Cyrus Kriticos to capture twelve ghosts. He made a mistake by doing this job just for the need of money at that time. He did not realise what Cyrus real intention with the twelve captured ghosts and when he knows about Cyrus's plan, he tried to help Arthur Kriticos's family who is Cyrus's nephew which Cyrus want his ghost for his collection. Dennis pay back his mishap by sacrifice his own life just to save Arthur's life in the nick of time and to ensure the family's safety from Cyrus's evil plan. The tragedy has kill Cyrus and his assistant and of course, Dennis.

"..and that's how I become a ghost," he finished.

"Don't you think it's weird? Sacrificing your life just to save another life already enough to redeem a man of lifetime wickedness. But then you are still here as a ghost, there must be something left for you to do, right?"I assumed.

Dennis stared at both of his translucent hands. " Do you think it's the prophecy?"

"I bet it is," I answered. " Let's see ...there is a little continuation to the prophecy."

"_Ut III malum vox congruo , diabolus ero solvo , vox vos imperium , evinco lemma pro diabolus orior oriri ortus ,_" I read.

"When three powers coincide, the devil will be release , power you control , defeat them before the devil rise ," I translated.

"Sounds like a hard task for me, do you think we can do this by just the two of us ? " Dennis asked, curiously and unsurely.

"We have to believe ," I said but me myself also not so sure.

"The three powers , don't you think it's element , Fire Earth,Wind,Water?"suggested Dennis.

"So there must be three person who can control three of those elements. How we are going to know which elements?"For the first time , I saw Dennis smiling. "What?" I asked.

"Easy, I have an idea. You try first which element you can control, therefore the others must be control by the other three person."

I gaped soundlessly , Dennis just keep smiling, "You don't have to thank me. I know I'm genius ."

"I try wind first, no its very difficult. How about fire?" I stared at my fireplace which have little fire still gleefully dancing at the fireplace . "_Maior incendio_!"

Nothing happened , Dennis sniggered a little.

"I try water then," I focused my attention on my fish bowl . "_Unda fontis_" Remarkably, the water from the bowl spiral out of the bowl like a fountain and my goldfish jumped out of the bowl by the fountain and luckily I hold it in with my magic and put it back in the bowl where all the water settle down.

Dennis clapped his hands , " You can control water! That settles everything..." Dennis stopped when looking at my face. I looked very worried and unsettled.

"Are you okay,Cleo?"

"The other elements , fire, wind and earth. Its powerful , how can water defeat them all?"

"Cleo, like you have said, just believe," he said, and I found we both smiling.

"I'm tired, I'm off to sleep now," I rubbed my eyes and jumped on my bed .

"Good night , Cleo. See you in the morning," after that he disappear , I don't know where he goes but my eyes already feel tired and in a second I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, I do not see either Dennis or my parent anywhere. I found a note written by dad sticked to the refrigerator saying he and my mom are going to Dennis's funeral. Therefore I guess Dennis is going to see his funeral being held. So I just make myself some breakfast while waiting for them.

There is a ring on the doorbell so I got up and walked to the door and to my surprise there stood Norville .

"Hi, if I came in?"

Although still cannot believe , I welcomed him into my house.

"It is a nice big house you got here,"he said , sitting down at sofa in the living room.

"Would you like something to drink ? I make some breakfast just now," I asked.

"No,thank you.I just have some, down the hamburger stall."

"Okay...so what make you come to my house?"

He was silent for a few seconds, " I just want to say sorry.."

"Its okay, Norv . It's an old story just forget about it," I said.

"You're a great person ,Cleo. Would you like to be my friend? " he asked abruptly.

I smiled at him, "Why, yes I would. Let's be friends."

"Thanks," he shoved his hand at me to shake hands but I just look at it worriedly.

"I'm sorry, Norv I can't shake hands. I'm sorry," I said without looking at him.

Norville withdrew his hand, " Why? Its that why you always wear gloves?"

"Same reason .I'm sorry that I could not tell you why , maybe someday I'll tell you."

"It's okay , I understand ," Norville smiled, he seems not taking it hard so I feel relieved.

"Well, see you in school tomorrow, "he said before going home. I waved him goodbye before closed the door when I am surprised by a voice.

" Is that your boyfriend?" It is Dennis standing at the hallway.

"No, he's not . We become friends just now, by the way I'm too young for that ."

"Who knows , you could not predict teenagers right now,"he said.

"Oh ,yeah. We teenagers is different from your days , that's a fact ."

"No, they are the same . Stubborn!" he snapped back.

" If you are not a ghost , I punched your teeth off," I said. Dennis laughed, " I like to see you try."

"Where have you been just now? To the funeral?" I asked Dennis while I clean up after the breakfast.

"You bet I do, but I can't stand to see the sight of sorrow on Dave's face so I return here,"he said, although he try to cover it , I know he feel guilt and sad just like his brother.

Try not to continue our sad conversation so I asked him about the destiny, "Dennis , how am I going to find the other three power controller?"

"They will find you , I guess ,"he chuckled.

"Not funny, first I have to find out when an eclipse will happen this year,"I said.

"And...how you're going to do that , I'm no astrologists ," he yawned recklessly.

"Me neither , I have to think of some way, I could use the internet to find out, "I suggested.

"Great, you do that." Dennis really make me pissed off.

"And I have a work for you too. Since you are into this game, you have to train also ," I said , Dennis eyes popped up surprised.

"What work? I am a ghost, what work do you think I can do?" he asked.

" You are a ghost but I believe your power won't go away , is it? An d I believe you have the power just like mine."

"What? The magic? The moving thing doing? You got to be kidding," he said.

" No, I'm not . Try it ,NOW."

Dennis sighed . " How am I going to do it?"

" Try move that book on that table," I said pointing to a blue book on top of the coffee table.

Dennis shrugged , but he try , he focused on looking at the book , he raise his hand , magically the book sort of floating in the air.

"YOU DID IT! " I shrieked happily.

Dennis laughed nervously , I think he also did not expect it to float like that. The book drop back on the table. Dennis looked at his hands, " I cannot believe , I actually did that."

"Well, you did it. You saw it with your own eyes , you actually have the power."

"Yeah, You're right," Dennis looked around him . He start to use his power moving small things in the room. They spins around us , Dennis and I looked amazed with the power.

Our entertainment is interrupted when I heard my dad car approaching . Dennis immediately stop and all the things just drop down on the floor, some broken.

Dennis gasped. " Sorry ." Then he disappeared.

"Why you..." I quickly use my magic to put some of the things back to their places before mom and dad enter the room but still , it is a mess.

"Cleo , what just happen here?" My mom gasped , my dad is speechless.

"Err.. a dog is in the loose..."

"What dog? I don't see any dog, " asked dad.

" It has gone already , after he ransacked all the stuff 't worry I'll clean all this mess." I pushed my parent out of the room leaving me with the mess. So I have to clean all without magic , afraid they came back.

"Thanks a lot, Dennis ," I said.

"Not my fault , I'm in training," Dennis replied , and I saw him sitting comfortably in one of the sofa.

" I'll make you pay someday."

"Okay, okay I'm sorry . I will do it with more care next time , okay?"

I smiled. "Fine."

The next few days , I busied myself with learning astrology , I still could not find out about the eclipse. So after hours of nosing into the books , I decided to take a walk around the neighborhood while Dennis is seems too deep in thought that I did not inform him where I go. Although he could find me easily with our psychic bond, last two days we practice to speak with thoughts although it hurts your brain to concentrate but it works.

As I wandering around the neighborhood , I came across the Lynard Manor which situated on top of hill near to a forest , I can see a small horse ranch beside the manor. The grey steel gate surround the creepy looking manor , I could not believe this is where Norville live.

I decided to pay him a visit , therefore I walked through the open gate and stood infront of the big huge oak door of the manor. I press the bell which sound like annoying buzzing sound and within few seconds , the door is opened by a tall beautiful woman around late 30's . She smiled when she saw me.

"Hi..i," I stuttered. " I'm Cleo, Norville's friend from school. Is he home?"

The woman's smile widen . "Norville's friend? Yes , yes . He's at his room right now. Please come in."

I gladly walked into the manor . The inside of manor is classic style with chandelier and grand stairs at the centre of the foyer.

The woman led me up the stairs while she continued talking, " I'm his mother , Marie Lynard , my husband George Lynard I'm afraid busy working now. I'll be going out too before you came , now I can rest assure , somebody can look after Norville, he never have any friend come over. We travel a lot since he was just a baby but now we will settle down here , so Norville can have a normal social life.."

I just listen intently when we reached outside door which painted black different from any doors in the manor thet we just pass by . Mrs Lynard knocked on the door. "Norville dear , there someone here who want to see you."

The door creaked open , and Norville take a peek and when he saw me , he jolted in surprise and open the door wide. "Cleo?"

"Hi,Norv," I said, I could see a glint of fear in his eyes but quickly vanished as his mother said, "Why you never tell me that you have friend like Cleo here,Norville? We always want to meet your friends."Norville stared at his foot that twitching on the floor. "Never mind. Cleo , make yourself at home. I'll be home before dinner and Cleo , you could stay for dinner if you want ."

"Mother?"

"That'll be nice , Mrs Lynard . Thank you."

"Enjoy your time, kids," Mrs Lynard seem so happy when she leaves us.

There is an awkward silence , and Norville finally spoke "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," I said.

Norville closed the door behind us while I , amazed by the condition of his room . His room is more like old-english style with four-poster bed , hearth rug and a fireplace. Things different I notice , there is a telescope by the window . Shelves full of books mostly of supernatural and myth, and the most obvious , there are claw marks on the walls and on the furnitures.

"Woa,is it a claw mark ?" I examined one of the claw marks on the wall .

"No..it..s my dog ..my dog gone crazy and make all this mess."

"I don't believe it is a dog's, it look like a wolf's"I saw from the corner of my eyes, Norville is utterly shocked and a look of disbelief on his face.

I touched the claw mark and I got flashes of what really happening in that room; _A huge black wolf standing on its hind legs going berserk and mess up the room , its bronze eyes with the slit looking menacingly around._

I opened my eyes quickly with a gasp and looked at Norville who look at me questioningly .

"You can't be werewolf?" I said and , Norville looked flabbergasted. "How did you...?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**I DO NOT OWN 13 Ghosts nor Dennis Rafkin , but I do own the spin and other OCs in this story.**

**Sorry for the late update , getting busy with university life ^^ Enjoy**

"Be honest with me, Norv. You couldn't be a werewolf? Tell me that I am wrong!" I said, stepping forward towards him.

"I..I.." Norville stuttered. "I confess!" Norville cover his face with his hands. " I am a werewolf all this while! You would not believe it although you knew it, Cleo. Now you wouldn't be my friend again." I honestly could hear him sob.

"No, Norv," I said quietly as I approached him. He looked at me from his hands. " I always be your friend , werewolf or not," then I hugged him. He seems taken aback by my action but return the hug nevertheless.

"Thanks, Cleo." he said after I release the hug. "Any time ,pal," I said but then I have the urge of guilt in the pit of the stomach. I have forced the biggest secret from Norville but I have not told him about my secret.

"Something wrong, Cleo?" Norville asked as he saw the change on my face.

"Yea. Very wrong. I appreciate that you are honest with me ,Norv. But me myself have to be honest too with you."

"What do you mean, Cleo?" Norville asked ,confused.

"I got something to tell you." Norville waited and I gulped before continue, " You must be curious how I know you are a werewolf ,Norv ?"

"You must have guess it from the wreck of this room," Norville answered.

I shook my head , " No , It is not just that , " I said. I looked at Norville straight into his eyes while he wait for my explanation. " I... I'm.. a psychic."

"There I told you. That's how I know you are a werewolf , I am a psychic , I could see anything , I saw a wolf when I touched you and the wall. "

Norville just gaped soundlessly , he opened and closed his mouth back , not sure what to say.

"I'm sorry ..." I muttered, looking away from him. But Norville put his hands on my shoulders and made me look at him. He smiled . " No, Cleo. What you need sorry for? Now we have no more secrets , now we can be a very special friends. A werewolf and a psychic! How cool is that?"

I giggled and relieved that he did not bark mad at me . " Oh , for your information I am a psychic as well as a witch. I could see ghost and could move things around."

"Woa, extreme cool !" claimed Norville. "Show me your magic!"

"Wellll...alright then, " I demonstrated my power by cleaning up his room with magic. Norville was fascinated and astounded.

"You are the most gifted person I ever met," he praised which make me blushed. I give him a push on his shoulder.

I explained to him about Uncle Dennis , and without missing out about the prophecy. Since he knows my secret now , I do not think this should be any more secret to him.

"You really believe in this prophecy?"

"Yup, and I'm going to do this. It is my destiny , only that I do not know when is the next eclipse is . The book did not explain more about it."

"We can have a guess, or..." Norville walked to his cupboard and took out a big leather book.

"What is that?"

"Belong to my great grandfather , he is an astrologists, more like moonlogist as he study moon. And he also study eclipse , he wrote down the expected eclipse and I assured you it is 90% accurate . "

My eyes lighted up. "Let me see it! There could be a possibilities your great grandfather is right about this one eclipse."

We flicked through the pages , it much more like a scribbling and then we found a page of our year, that is now.

"Look, below. _There would be a longest and darkest eclipse occured on the Friday the 13th , possible time at noon east." _Norville read out a portion from the book.

"Friday the thirteen , it is next month! Oh my god , I better tell Dennis. Thank you so much ,Norville !" I was so excited and anxious that I hugged Norville once again but this time I could felt Norville tensed but only a few seconds and I do not get any seizures since I believe we trust each other and no more secrets between us. As I let go of him , I was surprised to find him gone red.

"Are you okay, Norv?" I asked.

Before he could answered , there is a knock on his bedroom door and 's voice could be heard , "Kids, I have cooked the dinner. Would you come out, please?"

"Coming, mom! " Norville replied before looked at me. " Come on, let's eat . I'm starving."

"Okay then," So both of us went out of his room and have dinner with Mrs. Lynard and Mr. Lynard came home when we were half-through dinner. Mr .Lynard a fine tough middle-aged man looked pleased like his wife when knowing Norville's friend drop by the house.

After the dinner , I seek permission to went back home, afraid that my parent will worry about me. Norville sent me to the front door , "Thanks, Cleo."

"You're welcome , Norv. Anything , just tell me alright? "

Norville smiled , "Got it, See you at school then."

I walked by the small forest beside the lake on my way to my house , its already past 8 pm and it is kind of windy and I found myself shivering when suddenly I hear a big explosion coming from the forest!

I turned towards the forest and saw a blazing red light from inside the forest , my eyes wide in shock when I saw that the red light is not actually a light but fire! The fire getting bigger and bigger and spreading towards me.

I could not think of anything, but using my psychic power I call my uncle Dennis but maybe I was too shocked that i could not focus . I ran to the nearby lake, I try using my power to control the water in the lake which swirl up on the air and moving towards the burning forest , I hope no one saw me doing this or I will be busted.

The water splashed down upon the roaring fire and in few seconds , the fire die down. I sighed in relief but I am curious to know what cause the fire , I remember hear an explosion. I heard a crack of a twig behind me , I spun around immediately .

Three tall dark figure step out from the shadow of the night into the moonlight. I stepped back a little...watching those three very closely and cautiously.

Three men dressed in all black with black overcoat. The man on the right is tall but thinner than the other two men and his eyes full of mysteries . The man on the left shorter and fatter than the other two , he is bald and have that eyes of craziness. The middle one looks like their leader , he is athletic build and his fiery eyes caught my attention.

"Its look like a little rat get loose eh, Nick?" The man on the left say towards to the man on the right who chucked deeply.

The man with fiery eyes stepped up , "I see...you got power within yourself , little girl."

My eyes widen, 'They saw?'

"Don't be afraid, little girl. We ...are like you.." said the man on the right called Nick.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The man called Nick looked at the man on the left who nodded. Then Nick closed his eyes, suddenly a great wind came by made the trees around us rustling dangerously and nearly being uproot when the wind suddenly stops.

Nick opened his eyes, "See.. I can control wind. Aaron here .." He pointed to the man on the left. ".. he control the earth element. Show em' Aaron."

The man called Aaron who has the look of craziness laughed maniacally before there is a sudden rumble under our feet , it is like an earthquake. And once again its stops as fast as it comes .

"Cool eh? "asked Aaron. "You should see what Zak got ."

I figured Aaron referring to the middle man named Zak with the fiery eyes. I think I could guess what his power is.

"You're the one who start the fire!" I exclaimed. The three guys laughed.

"You bet I did!" The man named Zak hold up his both hands and suddenly fire blaring on both of his hands. While I stared in horror...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN 13 GHOSTS or DENNIS RAFKIN. This is a little bit crossover between 13 Ghosts and Ghost Adventures. I use the 3 GAC guys name in my story.**

I stared in horror to the surprise that overwhelmed me! In front of me is the three conqueror of elements of fire ,wind and earth . The one that will open the portal to the dark world ,just like in the prophecy.

The man named Zak , smiled and flicked his fiery fingers and suddenly a ring of fire appeared and surround the place where I stood. I gasped in shock while the other two man chuckled.

" We are the Illuminates Brotherhood ," explained Zak while circling around the ring of fire while I still trapped inside it. He keep his fiery eyes on me while I watched him cautiously.

"All this while, we were searching for the Water Conqueror of which the Herveside Prophecy had told us.."

"And we never expect the Water Conqueror to be a little girl like you ," said the amused Aaaron.

"I am not a little girl!" I snapped back and all of sudden the ring of fire vanished as I speak .

The three men was astounded and I myself also surprised.

"You are not ordinary Conqueror I see.." said Nick in his low voice. "We are sorry , could you please tell us what is your name?" I am surprised he said so politely.

"I..Cleo.." I said timidly.

"Say Cleo..did you know the Herveside Prophecy?" asked Zak.

"Yes , I do know ! That is where you three want to conquer the world! Am I right? " I pointed at them bravely.

Zak chuckled deeply. "Indeed. And I believe you do not want to cooperate with us, would you?"

"No, I won't but I'm going to stop you!" It is weird to feel this brave when confronting with three adult men with element powers.

"Brave, Very brave , little rat. Brava!" said Aaron, laughing.

"You see Cleo.. in the prophecy it is either you cooperate with us or we... have to finish you off," Zak stared at me menacingly and I stepped back.

"Are you seriously going to kill a little girl, Zak?" asked Nick, I looked at him unexpectedly. Zak barked mad at him , " Oh yeah I will , or our plan is not going to work!"

"Prepare to die , little girl! ," Aaron laughed maniacally as he stomped his feet and the ground beneath me start to crack.

I jumped fast and find much safer ground but it started to rumble. Zak 's fiery eyes is burning and his hands full of fire create a fireball and aim at me.

I dodged the fire balls and at the same time watching the ground beneath me. With all the smoke and flares , I did not have clear vision. I ran into the forest while they are on my tail. Suddenly a rush of wind like knocked me over and I felt like I travel at high speed and all of sudden I found myself on a football field not far from the forest I ran in. I was confused how I get there so fast when a man appear on my left looks like he appear out of nowhere.

It is Nick , one of the Illuminates Brotherhood , his mysterious eyes bored into mine , as I gaped soundlessly.

"Run quickly, go back to your home. Keep yourself safe," he ushered me.

"W..why?" I stammered. "Why did you save me?"

"Because I don't want you to get kill by them. You are meant to stop them."

"Then why did you join them?"

"It is a selfish instinct, Cleo. I don't want to get kill either, now go away, save yourself! You are our only hope." And with that he disappear fast like a wind.

Now I know how I got here so fast. Not wanting to waste anymore time , I ran quickly back to my house.

...

My parent are out , thank goodness so I barricade myself in my room . Dennis who were sleeping on my couch woke up as I locked my bedroom door.

"Where have you been?"he asked.

"Long story ! Let me rest first.." I sat on my bed,gasping for air.

"You look filthy.. clean yourself Cleo."

I stared dangerously at Dennis and he stayed silent for a moment. I went to bathroom to clean myself and changed into my pajamas and back into my bedroom sitting in front of Dennis. Then suddenly I burst out telling him all what happen that night , who Norville really is , the forest on fire , the three men in dark suits , and why I am in filthy state when I get back home.

Dennis just gaped soundlessly when I finish telling him my unexpected experiences. "Oh great! Now your life is in danger. My advice is you have to step away from this so-called destiny. Your life is worthy to your parent , I don't want see Dave's heart broke twice!" he said , stood up from the couch.

"No, I can't let the Illuminates Brotherhood destroy the world while I selfish enough just to save my own neck. if I don't , if WE don't do something , the world will be in its dark times , and nobody will survived." also standing up against him.

I could see Dennis's face went more transparent than before so I assume he's gone pale. I turned away from him and walked to find the old book , Nick's last words I keep hearing it 'You are our only hope.'

I flicked through the pages, to find any sort of weapon but there none of it. I silently cry. 'Be strong ,Cleo!' My heart speaks to myself and I sobbed before wipe away all my tears.

Then there is voice ,Dennis's voice in my mind, "I'm sorry...I just can't do it"

I turn around where Dennis stared at me sadly, before slowly he vanished into thin air.

"You fool!" I throw the book to where he had stood but it is no use. He's gone , leaving me alone. That's when I saw a piece of paper fly out of the book and float in the air and hung by itself infront of me as I stared at it curiously.

"I never seen this paper before," I grab the paper and read it.

' Power of truth, loyalty and love will emerge as apocalypse came upon us. Beneath the light on the Isle de dread where five stones stood still, the event would took place, pray to all save us from this' -Rothfolio.

It is a letter written by my ancestor, I wonder where the Isle of dread is? 'Five stones stood still?' I am too exhausted that I slipped the letter back into the book and went to sleep.

***Sorry for the short story , going to upload more soon* R&R 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not owned 13 Ghosts or Dennis Rafkin. But I own the other OCs in this spin.**

I found myself on unknown land where all I can see is dense fog surrounding me. "Where am I?" I asked to nothing. "This could be just a dream." I told myself.

'If you believe so..' a male hoarse voice rang out through the dense fog which startled me.

I look around bewildered and cautious . Is it the brotherhood ? Who might have kidnapped me and bring me to this strange realm. "Who's there? I'm not afraid of you!" I said with a mask of bravery.

The fog becomes thinner and the view came into focus . I could see five big stones surrounding me and I realized , ' Could I be ..on the Isle de dread ? ! '

"You are a Rafkin for sure, " the male hoarse voice came again but this time I could located it , it comes from behind one of those five stones. And sure enough an elderly tall gaunt man come out from behind it dressed in what I assumed emerald green robe, for a thought came in my mind 'Warlock?'

"Cleopatra Rafkin , the descendant of great Rothfolio Rafkin, " said the elderly man.

"Who are you?" I asked , stood firmly on my position.

"No need to be afraid , I am your ancestor ."

"You? You're Rothfolio?" I asked , wide-eyed satring at the elderly man.

"Yes , my dear child . I have come from the afterlife to meet you in your dream as you say. I know you are in a heap of trouble right now."

"This is because of your prophecy.."

"Yes, I made that prophecy when I have this sort of premonition. But unfortunately the evil Hades Growgans , the controller of the four elements had also knew about the Prophecy. I barely escaped when he try to eliminated me and the prophecy, when my acquaintance , Nicholas came to my rescue . I managed to defeat him and he vanished from this world forever but his powers is scattered. And I knew , someday his powers will be held by unknown persons good or bad . As you have met , the Illuminates Brotherhood and you yourself," Rothfolio explained.

"But I am also a psychic and a witch ,and thanks to Grawgans a conqueror."

Rothfolio nodded, " You are much more special than your uncle , Dennis. And of course you are destined to save the world along with others."

"Others?" I asked.

"Yes,Cleopatra. You just have to have faith," Rothfolio give his last words before vanished to the fog which become dense again and I suddenly woke up from my sleep .

I just could not believe that was a dream , it seems so real . 'Have faith?' Before I could think more about Rothfolio's advice I soon fall asleep again.

That morning I did not see Dennis anywhere , so I bet he decided not to return , although I am angry for his cowardice but it is also not his fault. My parent worried that I look so upset in the morning but I would not tell them anything. I request my father to send me to school by car this time as I am afraid the Illuminates Brotherhood are prying on me. In school, Norville caught up with me in the hallway ; some students look at us curiously since they never thought that Norville and I will become friends even Anastatia could not believe it. She blabbered about it when we eat lunch in an empty classroom since in cafeteria we will be overheard and no doubt Norville will joined our table and I cannot accept Anastatia glaring at him all the time.

" I still can't believe! You..friend with that toad!" Anastatia waved her sandwich while she talked while I eat my sandwich calmly.

"Come on , he is not that bad."

"Have you forgotten? He put toad in your bag, he taunt you at the hallway, he deliberately pour the shake down your front..and much more . And you being all relax and calm about all that and now you being friend with him!"

"Past is past , Anastatia. He regret and apologize already. So I should forgive him," I explained.

"You have a very kind heart ,Cleo." Anastatia sighed. Then her eyes suddenly lighted up . "Or!"

"Or what?" I nearly choked on my sandwich when she suddenly said that.

"Or that toad have crush on you? He just do all that stuff just to get your attention."

I laughed. "Nonsense!"

"I talk no nonsense , Cleo. " She pointed her index finger to my face. " And I bet you have a crush on him too , that's why you are too soft with him , am I right?"

"Me? Have crush on him? Now you really are talking nonsense. How come a guy like a girl like me?"

"So you do have a crush on him?"

"Err.." I can feel my cheeks hot now from blushing and Anastatia just smiling wickedly. "No, I do not have crush on him!" And Anastatia just giggled madly looking at my reaction.

We went out of the classroom to go to the washroom and we meet at the hallway our Mathematics teacher , Miss Isabel Grabielle walk with a tall handsome man wearing a smart jacket which seems familiar to me.

I gasped when they come closer infront of us. The man with Miss Grabielle is Nick , one of the Illuminates Brotherhood.

"Hi,Miss Grabielle," Anastatia spoke to the beautiful teacher.

"Hi there, Anastatia , Cleo.." said Miss Grabielle.

I unexpectedly stared at the man who politely smiled and I think Miss Grabielle realised it as she said " This is your new teacher who will be teaching you history starting tomorrow, Mr. Nick Grove ."

"How do you do , girls?" said Nick.

I still cannot believe what I heard . One of the Illuminates Brotherhood will be teaching in our school.

Anastatia talking animatedly to the two adults. While I still stared at the man.

"I am just showing here, around the school,"said Miss Grabielle.

"Please, just call me Nick , Isabel,"said Nick with his gentle kind voice.

I bet I saw a little blush on Miss Grabielle cheeks. And Anastatia already eyed them suspiciously and I guarantee she will come up with gossip that Nick and Miss Grabielle will be a lovey dovey couple. She reads too much romance novels.

"See you guys around," said Miss Grabielle before Nick and her continue touring around the school.

"What's up with you, Cleo? You did not say a word," asked Anastatia.

"The new teacher seems familiar to me,"I said. "But maybe I just mistaken him for somebody else,"I fake a laugh and Anastatia seems to accept my reason.

"Cleo!" Norville called to us , I guess he come from the lone stairwell again.

"Hi, Norv, " I forced a smile since Anastatia beside me , maintain her famous glare on Norville who also realized it.

"Hi also, Anastatia," said Norville with a silly grin.

"Don't you 'Hi' me, toad!"

"Now, now..Anastatia , don't we agree past is past ?" I said to cool her.

"But,Cleo.." Anastatia was trying to disagree but she stop mid-sentence when Norville spoke.

"I really apologized for what have I done before. I really am," Norville spoke so sincerely that Anastatia did not barked on him .

"I guess you really do.." Anastatia sighed, defeated. "But I give you warning toad, if u are just a liar then you know what I am going to do with you."

Norville just give a nervous laugh. ' Who do you think you are, Anastatia? You did not know who he really is, and I bet you will die of shock when you know it.' I silently thought.

"Excuse me a moment guys, toilet," I said as Anastatia still continue giving Norville warnings. It is not my intention to go to toilet , I just want to look for that man with Miss Grabielle , when I walk into a deserted corridor , I freeze when a voice spoke behind me.

"I guess , you are searching for me."

Nick Grove standing leaning against the wall not far from behind me. I spun around facing him.

"Am I right?" he asked.

"What are you doing here? What is your intention in becoming a teacher here?"

"To keep an eye on you, of course," he said with his gentle kind voice. " And I have to disguise as a teacher , if I come as Illuminates Brotherhood , they will not think I am a teacher after all."

"Somehow you sound like my Uncle Dennis.." I shrugged.

"Dennis Rafkin huh? My long lost childhood buddies," Nick stared into space seems to lost in memories.

"You knew Dennis?"

" Yup, he quite a special boy back then. I knew of his powers of course , but he seems disoriented by it. When my family moves , I did not see him again."

"Well , he's already dead."

Nick looks surprised, "Can't be!"

"Don't worry , his ghost still here. He is destined to help me to fight you and the other two guys. Talking about the two guys, don't they be suspicious you are here?"

Nick give a chuckle, " They are too busy to notice , remember I am a wind conqueror," he winked.

"Yeah , right.."

"Cleo.." Norville just came to the corridor and he saw both of us.

"Hi there, young werewolf," said Nick to Norville. Norville was taken aback , he stared at me as if I am the one who told Nick.

"No, I did not tell him anything, I swear," I assured him.

"I study myth and legend ,. You don't have to worried about me." Nick explained.

"Are you like Cleo?" asked Norville staring at Nick with curiosity.

"No, I am not a psychic. In fact I am a healer and like Cleo , a conqueror. My ancestor is an acquaintance of Cleo's ancestor."

Then I remember Rothfolio has tell me in the dream that his friend named Nicholas has saved him from Grawgans. "Is your anscestor, Nicholas?"

"Yes, he was an alchemists back then but he also a healer. No doubt I got the same power like him." responded Nick ."You two should go back to class now. Cleo, be aware of anything alright . I could not held them off your path long enough. And you , young man take care of her for me , would you?"

Norville nodded hesitantly. Then Nick walked away leaving us.

"So I think we should go then? Where Anastatia?" I asked Norville.

"She was looking for you in the washroom."

"I bet she are pissed off by now," I said, and Norville laughed.

**Sorry for the short chapter , gonna upload more soon~actually I didn't realised the story going to be this long. Stay tuned for the next chapter but it may take weeks since I'm busy with the uni life , studies, society and all that.. Please give me reviews, please don't comment on my english , because english is not my first language ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dennis Rafkin or the movie 13 Ghosts. But I own the story spin and OCs , although there is crossover with Ghost Adventures ! Enjoy the story. **

After school, Norville and I walked together. "Wanna have some burger and shake?" Norville asked.

"Sure why not," I said , and we walked down the path to teenagers' favourite burger place in the town.

We sat next to each other at the counter , each of us had a burger (Norville's got double deck burger, since he has wolf appetite) and a chocolate shake.

"So , Cleo.. this two other guys , you and that tall guy.."

"His name is Nick . The other two guys is not as kind as he. If I'm not mistaken, one named Zac and other is Aaron , both are fire and earth conqueror ."

"They will be undefeatable !" Norville said, wide-eyed.

"If you believe so.." I slurped down my shake and finished my burger , Norville finished his minutes ago.

"What you are going to do?" Norville asked, gulping down last of his shake.

"Don't know..I'm kinda lost, and I'm scared to , what gonna happen.."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Norville, he gave me a comforting smile. "Don't worry, you'll never alone. I will always beside you , fighting alongside with you."

"Thanks Norv."

"Not at all," Norville said awkwardly , he seems blushed about something. "Wanna go to the park, you could get some peace of mind, I always go there too when you know..."

"Yeah sure, it'll be great."

So we went to the town park, since it is Wednesday, the park seems empty. We sat at the bench looking out to the lake in that park.

I exhaled , "Aaaahhh..what a view! it be nice if this world has no problem at all."

"You wish?" A man voice spoke behind us and make both of us jumped on guard. It was Zac , the fire conqueror and beside him Aaron the Earth conqueror.

"You!" I shouted. Norville beside me , seems to understood who we are facing now.

"Long time no see, little girl, miss us?" Aaron chuckled.

"You have nowhere to run, work with us or die," said Zac and in a second , his hands went on fire.

Norville step infront of me. " You'll never hurt her!"

"Who are you, boy? Get out of the way, this is none of your business!"

"Norv?" I want to ask what he gonna do but Norville just said, "Don't worry Cleo, I'll protect you, I'll fight with you ," he winked and that he transformed to his werewolf form and attacked Zac.

"No!" I shouted when both Norville and Zac wrestle on the ground , that I did not realise Aaron came up behind me.

"GOTCHA!"He wring his arm on my neck , that I struggle for breath. I try to focus and save Norville, with that I use my power to repulse Aaron who knocked back to the ground. I immediately use my water power , controlling some of the water in the lake and aim at Aaron , who seems look shocked. He soon engulfed in big ball of water floating in air, and I guess that guy do not know how to swim.

"Let go of him!" Zac shouted from behind and I looked around and saw Norville the werewolf lying at the side, beaten.

"Norville! Why are you doing this?" I nearly burst into tears. I do not want to see people around me to get hurt.

"You know the reasons! Now, let go of him!" Zac pointed to Aaron who still floating on air in giant ball of water and seems nearly out of breath.

I have no choice but to let go, the water drop to the ground, and Aaron splashed out of it , gasping for air. I ran to Norville's side, caressed his fur, putting his head on my lap.

"Norv? Can you hear me?"

Sad-looking eyes looked up to me. I cannot bear with it, I hug the poor beast when a strong arm took hold of me and drag me up.

"Let go of me!"I shouted , Norville give a small weak yelp.

"Shut up,wolf!" Zac kicked Norville at the side and the poor wolf howled in pain.

"No! Don't hurt him! Please.." Finally I bursts into tears.

"Well, Missy you are coming with us!" I was dragged from there, and I could do nothing or Norville will be hurt again. I look back to the wolf , whose eyes give me distant sad look. _'I'm sorry Cleo'_

**I know! Sorry for the very short chapter, I'm getting busy and busy never ends. With my first year in uni gonna end ,and will be starting my second year in october . Don't worry i have my summer holiday in for 3 month so maybe I have time to read if i'm not busy with summer games! Read & review, and also thanks for silent **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for another short chapter; not much time to write more since I'm going back to my country for summer holiday 3 months , might get ideas to write anywy enjoy!**

I do not know where they took me to since I was unconscious back then. But when I came to my sense , I realized I were tied to a chair , and we seems like in a hut or cabin in some forest and it seems past midnight. The Fire guy, Zak were sitting comfortably watching the fire burns in the fireplace. While the Earth guy, Aaron was singing cheerfully while cooking something in the pot.

"I'm back!" A familiar voice came as the cabin door opened and there stood Nick, the Wind guy. His face was expressionless when he saw me. Now all memories came to me on what happened to me and Norville and the park. I wished Norville was alright. It is all my fault that he get involved in this matter, fought them for my sake. And I wish for Dennis to be here, where he had been. 'Dennis, I wish you were here. Help me.'

But I know he will never came, never, as I remembered my last encounter with him. _'I'm sorry..I just can't do it' _those were his last words before disappearing. 'You're a fool, Dennis!'

"Welcome back,mate! Look what we caught for dinner," said Aaron to Nick.

"Where have you been,Nick? You know the time is closing upon us," said Zak.

"I'm sorry, Zak. What have you done to her? "

"Nothing, just a little this and that but we won though," answered Aaron.

"Shut up,Aaron," demanded Zak.

Nick approached me and kneel before me, I try to avoid his contact but he ushered me that its going to be fine. He use his heal power to treat my bruises and cuts.

"Do you know what happen to Norville?"I whispered as I confirmed that both Zak and Aaron too busy too notice or hear.

"He's fine, I treated him already. I'm sorry Cleo that I can't help you escape this time,"he answered.

"Tomorrow, then we will not wait anymore!" Zak said not taking his eyes of the fire.

"Zak,are you sure, you wanna do this?"asked Nick.

"Why Nick, are you gonna chickened out?" asked Zak threateningly.

"No, I did not mean that. But do you really think what we do is the right thing?" asked Nick calmly.

Zak did not answered as there is commotion as suddenly things around us start floating.

"What the.." A plate flew past , nearly knocked onto Zak who quickly avoid it. "What's happening?"

"It's a ghost, I told you this cabin is haunted,"claimed Aaron.

More things flew towards them, but I realized none flew towards Nick and me.

"Is this your doing, little rat?" the terrified Aaron asked me, I just shook my head.

"WHO IS IT? WHO WANNA MESS WITH US?" Zak shouted to no one particularly.

The flying things suddenly stop in mid air and drop to the ground.

"I. You villians!" A voice came! And that voice really I am familiar with.

All of us turned towards the door, and there stood a ghostly pale figure of human. DENNIS!

"Who are you?"asked Zak but Aaron pointing to Dennis with his shaking hand while muttered , "G..gh..ost!"

"Ridiculous!"claimed Zak.

"Oh really?" Dennis smirked and Zak ambushed towards him , throwing a punch, but his punch just get through Dennis who disappear and appear next to Zak. "Surprise!"

**to be continued..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait, finally I get to upload second last chapter. Yes, I decided to finish this story til Chapter 10 only. Hope I could make a good ending. Enjoy.**

I gasped for my breath as I just ran for miles in the unknown forest, looking behind my back for my pursuers but there are none. Looking in front of me , there's Dennis smirking gleefully. I shot him a look.

"Whaat? I'm a hero!" he said with obvious tone.

"Well then, I thank you!" After Dennis sudden appearance at the brotherhood's place , Dennis use his power make enough chaos to lure Zak to use his fire power , so the cabin is on fire, thanks to Nick who sneakily untied me while Dennis cause the diversion. I ran out of that place as soon as I got loose and came here to nowhere.

"How the hell did you find me?" I asked, I am not convinced that our telepathy work that strong.

Dennis's expression changed. "Nick is the one who find me to help you."

I remembered that Nick and him are childhood friends, "and how the hell did he found you? Since you ran out from me, you.."

"Well, I apologised! I am sorry for running out of this matter like a total idiot, you can call me anything but I'm sorry,"Dennis blurted out.

"I'm sorry too.."I said and Dennis looked at me. "I'm sorry for not trying to understand how you feel.."

"Don't be silly.." said Dennis with his goof smile. "Past is past , we have to look at our present state now and future."

"I wonder where Nick found you?" I asked again, now sitting down on the grass as I'm too exhausted.

"He always being a good friend of mine, that guy Nick , he always can find me whenever I hide myself during our childhood due to I'm being bullied, he cannot defend me himself but he always been there to comfort me."

"Cut out the romance will you?" I teased him and receive an annoyed look from him.

"He found me at my grave,"said Dennis and I thought 'Why I did not look for him there?'

"How did he see you? He did not have that glass!" I asked .

"He is not a psychic like you , but he have this unusual things you know, he can know you are vampire in a glance thing," said Dennis.

That reminds me how Nick knows that Norville is a werewolf. This man is more powerful than I thought.

"He talk me into this , he make me see sense, and I know you need me and I need you, Cleo."

"He do talk sense more than you do! So are you in?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" asked Dennis.

"What?" I asked bewildered, then came from behind me something pounced at me sending me and that thing rolling on the ground.

"Norville!" The black wolf who now standing over me look eager to see me. In a flash , he change back to his human form and thank god he wears his torn jeans. I realised Norville has slight pack , he sure do work out or just because of his wolf form.

"Miss me?" he grinned. I pushed him off me.

"I just glad you are not hurt , how did you get here?"

"Nick brought me here, he explained everything."

"Once again he is the savior," said Dennis with sarcasm.

"Yeah, and we all are gonna fight the dude," said Norville, enthusiastically.

"How you gonna find the place , the island of what?"

"Isle of dread," I corrected Dennis. " But are you two sure, you both really want to do this?"

"I will protect you with all will," said Norville unexpectedly , our eyes locked together and I smiled. "Thank you, Norv."

"Ahem, just forget about the idiot Dennis , this is new Dennis!" Dennis interrupted.

"Alright! The full moon is tomorrow night, lets get enough rest then we off to find the isle of dread after dawn."

We just had few hours sleep but I'm too exhausted after what just happen and felt asleep instantly, Norville transform back to his wolf form and cuddle beside me to keep me warm throughout the night while Dennis keep a lookout.

The next morning I woke up at the smell of roasted meat and saw Norville roast something over the fire. "Morning,Cleo. Look , I caught some deer for our breakfast, we need some energy for tonight."

I hugged him dearly, Norville was shocked that he dropped his piece of meat. "Cleo?"

"Norv, thanks for risking your life and staying by my side all this time. I'm sorry..."

Norville patted my head softly, "There,there..you should be glad you are not fighting this alone. Remember, I willl always be there for you. You help me before, and now I help you."

I nodded when someone coughed, I forgot there Dennis stood by a tree looking at us, and both of us blushed and continue our breakfast.

Dennis cleared his throat, "I got tip from Nick, he said they will go to the isle of dread this evening. "

"Do he know the direction?"

Dennis thought for a moment. "He said , follow where the sun set , you will came across a lake , summon a boat and cross the lake full of fog and you will reach the isle of dread."

"We better make our move now, if we want to reach there before them."

**Need some time to finish off the last chapter , I'm on my summer holiday but got tonnes of works to do, what a bummer..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the wait, been busy with upcoming Raya celebration and of course preparing to go back to UK in another few weeks...so enjoy and yeah im going to end this story soon , another one last chapter coming up!**

"Let's make our way to the west!" I said with full spirit and received annoyed look from Dennis but approving smile from Norville. We walk for few hours into more thicker forest and when the sun actually set we come onto a clearing , and infront of us there is an open lake with full of fog and we could see nothing ahead. I seems to recall this familiar situation in my dream before.

"We're near, how we gonna summon the so-called boat?" asked Dennis, looking out to the fogged lake.

I stepped near to the lake , and touch the water with my hand, and suddenly we hear a low whistle and come out from the fog, a boat slowly approaching us. I stood up and Dennis said, "How did you do that?"

"I just do," I answered and step into the boat followed by Norville. "Come Dennis, or you want to swim, gee I forgot, you could only float."

Norville snickered, and Dennis rolled his eyes, "Ha Ha very funny, Cleo"

And so, we set sail to the Isle of dread, although the boat seems to steer itself.

The fog became clear a bit, when we saw the isle. There we saw five huge stone standing fearsomely. And I saw a big fire on the centre of the rocks. Norville and I quickly jump silently to the dry land, and sneak behind one of the rocks.

There they are, the three Illuminates brotherhood, standing in circle with fire crackling madly in front of them.

We heard Zak said, "The time has come my brothers, although we are missing out the water conqueror but we still can do this. The time to summon our true master from underworld, let us combine our power now as the moon shine!"

"STOP!" I step out of my hiding followed by Norville who has transformed into his wolf form. Dennis stood beside me, ready to attack.

Surprisingly, Zak smiled. "I have been expecting you, you would not want to miss the party eh?"

"You're wrong! We're going to banish you from this world and ..."

Before I finished my sentence, Aaron the earth conqueror has wittingly rock the ground and make one of the rocks behind me violently shook and fall towards me, but as in a wind just knock me out of the way, I laid away from the fallen rock but to my shock, I saw Nick being the victim, more accurate, his left leg has been hit by the fallen rock when he try to save me.

"Nick!"

Nick smiled with pain to me, "Don't worry, Cleo,I'm fine"

"You traitor!" Aaron kicked Nick at the face and Nick fell unconscious.

Aaron suddenly been pushed backward violently by invisible force and I knew it was Dennis who seems furious, for what happened to his best friend.

I grab the chance to confront Zak alone while Aaron is busy with Dennis and Norville who start to attack him.

"Well,well, I see Nick had been helping you all this time. " said Zak.

"He is better than you! You, evil bastard!" My body shook with anger.

Zak chuckled, "Let's finish our battle then fair and square."

He uses the fire to manifest his power and aimed it at me. I jumped out of the way, fortunately the isle is surround with water. 'If I could extinguish the fire, his power will weaken,' I thought.

With full effort, I muster all my energy to control water from the lake and put out the fire. Zak seems angry and more cautious. He shoots fireballs from his hands furiously and I try to ducked away from the fireballs, but I missed one and got scorch on my left arm. I fell to the ground grabbing my left arm.

"Just as I suspect , you are just some weak.."

"No, you're wrong! I am not weak, I am Cleo Rafkin, the water conqueror and a witch!" With that I use my telekinetic power to push Zak off his feet and hit the rock behind him hard.

The rock cracked and in a second Zak is under the ruins of the rock. Aaron who saw this, attack me madly, strangled me by the neck. I coughed and gasped for air. Norville jumped and bite the man, but the man with unbelievable power throw Norville far.

I can't breathe, and I hope this is not the way I'm going to die but thanks to Dennis who uses his telekinetic power to lift a huge rock to hit Aaron on the head has made the man let go of me. I inhaled as much of air as I could. But Aaron who I assume head made of steel, go for me again but I quickly use my power to throw him off the isle and he ended up in the lake. As I remember he could not swim, I use my water power, so that the lake engulfs him and make him stay underwater, easy to say, make him drowned.

As Dennis, Norville and I watched Aaron finally drowned to his death , a strong arm grab me by the neck , and once again I am under mercy of the undead Zak although his head is bloody from the hit with the rocks.

"You really put up some fight there, young witch!"

Dennis and Norville could not do anything as this dangerous man can killed me in a second. I saw like there is no chance when suddenly a powerful wind forcefully knocked me and Zak back into the rock ruins. I hurt my shoulder as I hit hard at the rock but this incident has made Zak let go of me, and I saw that Nick who are still trapped has muster what's left of his energy to save me.

Zak groaned as his head hit twice to the rock , at that moment Nick shouted to me. "Cleo, take off your gloves and touch his forehead!"

"What?" I 'm in bewilderment as Nick said that. "DO IT NOW!" he shouted again.

I took off my glove and quickly touched Zak forehead who seems scared , and then he screamed loud as my hand touched his forehead and I can feel tingle in my body, feels like I drained all his power and his power are transferred to me.

Zak fell unconscious and I sat down in shock in what just happen. I look at my hand, and my hand is on fire but I could not feel the heat. I look around at Dennis and Norville who also look bewildered and amazed on what just happen.

...

"What do you mean that I am now a Water and Fire conqueror?" I asked Nick, who are hospitalized for his broken left leg, Norville and Dennis also there.

"I learned from my ancestors that for a person who are a psychic and also a conqueror could take other conqueror power and become his. In your case, now Zak is no longer a Fire conqueror."

I feel amazed at this new information. We finally defeat the bad guys and save the world, we bring back Aaron's corpse and do a proper burial. Zak who gains consciousness has never been the same man again and now seeks refuge in asylum.

And, my parents are furious due to my absent for days without any news.

"Thanks for saving us," I said to Nick.

"No, I am the one who suppose to thank you."

We seek permission to leave as I saw Miss Isabel Grabielle walked towards Nick's room. Those two must have gone into serious relationship now.

"I wonder why I'm still here?" asked Dennis suddenly. "I already complete the prophecy didn't I?"

I wondered too when suddenly I thought of something. "Come, let's go home first."


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom! Dad!" I called from living room to my parents who are upstairs. A rush of footsteps down the stairs and my parents show up at the living room entrance.

"Come, I need to show you something!" I pull both of them and ask them to stand in front of sofa.

"What is it Cleo?" asked my mom.

"Yeah, Cleo. Is something happening?"

"Yes, a surprise. Especially for you, dad! I want you to meet someone!"

"Who?" My dad looked with full of curiosity.

"But first, you two have to wear these glasses." I handed them the glasses Dennis gave me before. "Wait, don't put them first, let me count to three then you put them on, okay?"

My parents looked at each other and nodded at me. I take my place beside Dennis who waiting nervously and of course invisible to my parent. I give him a look of encouragement and he smiled and gave me a 'ready' sign.

"Okay, on my count, ONE, TWO ... THREE!"

My parents, both put on the glasses on the same time , and their gasps fill the silent room.

"Dennis!" My dad could not believe his eyes as he pulls himself together. My mom of course already broke into tears.

"Hi, Dave. Hi, Alice," Dennis smiled sadly.

"Oh, god ,Dennis ..I am so sorry , this is all my fault." My dad walked forward to Dennis.

"No, Dave. It's all my fault, why I'm so stupid, stubborn , I'm sorry to let you down, Dave. I'm truly sorry, " Dennis broke into tears.

"I am too, Dennis. If I could protect you more, I'm sorry."

"Thanks for everything Dave, I love you, brother." I solemnly swear that I could see Dennis has faint glow around him that become brighter and brighter.

"I love you too, little brother."

"I guess this is it, Cleo take care of your parents for me, will you?" Dennis seems to realize it too, that his time is up.

I nodded. "I will, thanks for everything."

"No, I thank you; you teach me a lot of things kid. I will miss all of you. So long Dave, Alice ...Cleo." With that last words, he disappeared completely into white light and never been seen again.

Epilogue

It already 10 years after the great event involved me and Dennis, and I always hope he is in peace in the afterlife. And today, I will soon marry to my beloved will be husband, Norville Lynard. We officially a couple when we were seventeen and of course , he still a werewolf and I , a water and fire conqueror , witch and psychic. Nick has married Isabel after the event and now live with their 9 years old twin daughters , Josephine and Sophia both of them has shows healer power at 7.

My mom has come to my room, I dressed in silk white wedding gown with white rose bouquet in my hand, ready to walk down the aisle, with the groom stood ready to welcome me. While walking down the aisle , I swear I saw a really familiar face among the guests, I saw Dennis wearing a smart white tux and smiling at me , but when I look again he has vanished. I assume he is now very happy and happier for my wedding with Norville.

I stood beside Norville who looked very stunning in his white suit, he hold my hand , which not wearing glove anymore , since I am immune to touch seizure when I am sixteen. This is the happiest day of my life and I am sure Dennis agreed to it.

**THE END**


End file.
